Ravi Shaw
- Training/Causal Outfit= }} |alignment = Hero |age = 26 |species = Human |status = Alive |weapons = Beast-X Blaster and Saber |theme = }} In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Rise of Evox Arc *Redemption Arc *Fusion Arc *Endgame Arc *Champions Arc **Dinosaur Killer Special Episode Relationship Family Members *Commander Shaw (mother) Friends *Roxy (love interest) *Devon Daniels *Zoey Reeves *Nate Silva *Steel *Blaze *Coven Spartan *Kat II Spartan *Josuke Higashikata *Smash (companion) *Cruise *Jax *Mayor Adam Daniels *General Burke *Ben and Betty Barke *Reggie *Todd *Esthar Enemies *Evox *Scrozzle *The Grimm Slayer *Noodle Burger Boy *Tronics *Robotrons/Gigadrones **Cycletron/Cycledrone **Needletron/Needledrone **Shoveltron/Shoveldrone **Slicertron/Slicerdrone **Meltatron/Meltadrone **Railtron/Raildrone **Vacuutron/Vacuudrone **Antennatron/Antennadrone **Drilltron/Drilldrone **Tooltron/Tooldrone **Clonetron/Clonedrone **Tubatron/Tubatron **Tubatron 2.0/Tubatron 2.0 **Burnertron/Burnerdrone **Turbotron/Turbodrone Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 10 (Pre-Order), Calamity Trigger 11 (Debut), Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Normal *Ultimate Form: Beast Awakening / Beast-X Mode *Chain Attack: Gorilla Slash Wave *Heart Heat Attack: Beast Blaster *Grand Heat Attack: Crushed of the Blue Gorilla *Enraged Taunt - The Grand Power *Disgusted Taunt - Overheating Panting *Black Execution - Beast Morphing Final Smash *Soul Exchange - Smash Assist (Good Influences) *Heat Driver - N/A *Timeline Altar - THC Fallout *Preview Skin - Ryuji Iwasaki Intro Dialogues Intro *Ravi: Ravi Shaw *Morphs* Reporting in. Vs. Self 1 *Ravi: Evox! *Ravi: What are you talking about, I am not Evox. *Ravi: You can’t fool me, Evox. Vs. Self 2 *Ravi: Never notice the Nazi Blue on me. *Ravi: I am an avator sends by Evox. *Ravi: An alternative reality, I see... Vs. Devon *Ravi: On second thought, I would like to become Leader. *Devon: Why? *Ravi: Because you ate the Cookies, My Mo-Commander made for me! Vs. Zoey *Ravi: You know, You and I can get together if... *Zoey; You know Rangers can't date each other. *Ravi: Shit! At least I try... Vs. Nate *Ravi: I don’t play nice to newcomers *Nate: Ummmmm, Ravi, What do you mean by that? *Ravi: OH GOD, HS IS TAKING CONTROL OF ME! O-O Vs. Steel *Ravi: I never expected a Robot to be a Ranger. *Steel: Well, I have Nate’s DNA inside of me. *Ravi: Still, Surprises me. Vs. Roxy 1 *Ravi: Roxy, Please come back to me... *Roxy: Remember, You can’t go out with me because You are a Ranger. *Ravi: DAMN.... *Brust Into Tears* I HAD TO DO IT FOR MY MOTHER. Vs. Roxy 2 *Ravi: *Crying* Come Back *Roxy: I belong to Blaze now *Ravi: *Crying* Vs. Blaze *Ravi: YOU WILL PAY FOR TAKING ROXY AWAY FROM ME!!! *Blaze: Jesus, Your Intro Dialogues are becoming Depressing. *Ravi: FUCK YOU! >:( Vs. Robo Knight *Ravi: You aren’t even a Ranger, Robots can’t be Rangers *Robo Knight: Says The Ranger who got the Job to be a Ranger was because of his Mother. *Ravi: You’re Dead now! Vs. Starboy (Fallout) *Ravi: Commander mention you pledge forgiven after the Blackhearts. *Starboy: I can never face a mother's scold, even for my counterpart. *Ravi: Just promises I don't get influence into evil. Vs. Starboy (Victory) *Ravi: You are a sad excuse of a God for backstabbed your friend. *Starboy: I'm here to save those who are suffering, like Roxy. *Ravi: Sorry, but I can at least remedy myself for leaving her! >:( Vs. Rita Repulsa *Ravi: I was expected the Mystic Mother before you. *Rita: Mystic Mother? Who's she!!! >:( *Ravi: That's up for the Mystic Force Rangers. Vs. Lord Zedd *Ravi: ...really become watered down after married Rita. *Lord Zedd: Don't taunt me, I will destroy the Rangers! *Ravi: Let's see about that, because I'm finished you out. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Human Category:Fighter Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Sword User Category:Gun User Category:Super Strength Category:Beast Morphers Category:Power Ranger Category:Cannon Character Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Grid Battlefield